tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Steve/Dark Shadows
| aliases = | series = Dark Shadows | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Collinsport, Maine | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Dark Shadows: 2 | final appearance = | actor = George Strus }} Steve was a minor character featured on the 1966-1971 daytime Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. The actor portraying the character is unknown, and he has only made a single appearance in episode 2. Another character named Steve, played by actor/stunt performer George Strus appeared in the "1970 Parallel Time" storyline and was introduced in episode 996. Biography Mainstream timeline Steve was a young man who was a patron of the Blue Whale pub in Collinsport, Maine. He was friends with a man named Mike and another man named Harry. All three of these men enjoyed dancing with the vivacious Carolyn Stoddard, much to the chagrin of Carolyn's boyfriend, Joe Haskell. Unlike Mike and Harry however, Steve knew when it was time to stop and was not involved with the physical altercation between his friends and Joe Haskell. Dark Shadows: 1 Parallel time In the world of parallel time, there was another man named Steve. Like his mainstream counterpart, he too was a frequent patron of Collinsport's most famous watering hole. This one however, was called The Eagle. Steve was known for his amorous affection towards a barmaid named Buffie Harrington. Buffie would politely decline his advances, but Steve was not the sort to accept rejection easily. One evening, a brute of a man named John Yaeger entered the pub at a time when Steve was putting the moves on Buffie. A fight broke out between the two men and Yaeger ejected him from the bar by force. Steve vowed that he would return to give Yaeger what he deserved. As it turned out however, it was Yaeger who found him first. He encountered Steve on the docks near the pub and viciously beat him with his sword-cane. He probably would have killed him if not for the timely arrival of Quentin Collins. Yaeger ran off before Quentin could catch sight of him and he helped Steve back to the bar. Steve was angrier than ever and stormed out of The Eagle to get revenge against Yaeger. Dark Shadows: 996 He later paid a visit to Buffie Harrington's flat, only to find that she was packing her things with the intent of moving away. Steve didn't care for this idea at all, and knew that it was fear of Yaeger that was prompting her to leave. He tried to convince her to stay, but she refused. Leaving the house, Steve encountered John Yaeger on the streets. The two came to blows and though Steve succeeded in disarming Yaeger of his sword-cane, he was no match for his opponent. Yaeger got Steve by the throat and began strangling him, but left when he heard the sounds of a police man's whistle. Dark Shadows: 997 Notes & Trivia * The character of Steve was created by director Lela Swift and writer Art Wallace based on concepts developed by Dan Curtis. The parallel time version of Steve was created by Lela Swift and writer Joe Caldwell. * It is unclear whether or not Steve from the mainstream timeline is supposed to be the same alternate counterpart to the Steve from parallel time, or if they are completely different men who happen to share the same first name. See also References ---- Category:Dark Shadows: The Journey of Victoria Winters/Characters Category:Dark Shadows: 1970 Parallel Time/Characters Category:Characters with biographies